Les désirs du coeur
by summer-cat75
Summary: Rémus est seul un soir dans la salle commune à réfléchir à ses sentiments envers une certaine jeune fille, quand tout à coup, elle se trouve devant lui.
1. le plus beau jour de ma vie scolaire

**Disclamer: Rémus, James, Lily et Sirius ne m'appartiennent pas, mais touchez pas à mon Élizabeth car je vous actionne. (D'habitude je ne suis pas si possessive.)**

**Petite explication, ce n'est plus un one-shot.De plus, en me relisant après avoir écrit mon deuxième chapitre, je me suis rendu compte que je me contredisais, alors j'ai fait des modifications dans le premier chapitre. Tout devrait être en ordre maintenant. Donc! Bonne Lecture!**

**

* * *

**

**Le plus beau jour de ma vie scolaire**

J'entend quelqu'un descendre, c'est elle, je le sais, je le sens. C'est  
l'heure de son xième rendez-vous de la semaine. Un Serdaigle, je crois.  
J'en suis jaloux, je l'avoue. Elle m'intéresse, et ce, depuis cet été.  
Depuis huit mois pour être exact. Nous sommes presque à la fin de notre septième année maintenant. Il reste quatre mois. Quatre mois avant de la perdre pour toujours. La perdre parce qu'elle a décidée de retourner dans son pays natal après le voyage qu'elle a organisée pour James et elle. Un  
petit voyage entre meilleurs amis, et qui ne durera pas plus d'un mois. Juste assez pour que Lily ne soit pas jalouse. Elle a décidée de rejoindre les Inactaka, une tribu d'Amérindiens, comme disent les moldus, qui vivent  
dans la magie. Un peuple magique auquel elle appartient. Pour eux, la  
famille est sacrée. C'est la raison pour laquelle elle me quitte.  
  
Je la vois. Je crois qu'elle m'a vu car elle s'approche de moi.  
Nous sommes seuls dans la salle commune. Oh mon aimée! Tu as l'air d'un  
ange, d'une déesse dans les rayons de cette lune maudite. Si tu savais  
combien je t'aime. Si j'osais, je te le répèterais encore, encore et encore. Si j'étais sûr que mes sentiments sont retournés, je te le dirais de vives voix aussi souvent que tu le voudras. Mais pour l'instant, je me  
tais dans l'espoir d'apercevoir un signe venant de ta part.  
  
Elle s'assoit sur le fauteuil devant moi et commence à me fixer, à m'observer de ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Bleu comme l'océan la nuit. Elle  
reste là sans rien dire pendant un petit moment.  
  
« Que fais-tu ici, tout seul à cette heure? me demande-t-elle.  
  
-Je pourrais te retourner la question, tu sais? »  
  
Je joue à l'ignorant. Je sais qu'elle a rendez-vous chaque soir avec un garçon différent. Je joue l'indifférent, mais la voir si séductrice  
ne me plait pas. Cette façon qu'elle a de jouer avec mon cœur est si  
douloureuse. Mais pourtant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'aimer encore  
plus.  
  
« Tu es parfaitement au courant de ce que je fais là. Mais toi? Dis-moi ce  
qui te tracasse tant. » continue-t-elle.  
  
Je ne réponds pas. Je n'en ai pas envie. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je l'aime tant. Elle a cette capacité à pouvoir deviner quand  
quelqu'un refoule ses sentiments. C'est un de ses dons. Un parmi tant d'autres. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de titiller à l'entente de sa seconde phrase. N'aie-t-elle pas capable de deviner que c'est elle qui me tracasse? Que je ne dors et ne mange plus à cause d'elle? Non, elle le sait, elle est  
plus intelligente que ça. Mais comme moi, elle fait semblant de ne rien  
voir.  
  
Elle regarde sa montre, celle que Sirius lui a offerte pour son anniversaire. Elle me dit qu'elle doit partir, sa proie du jour l'attend. Avant de passer par le portrait, elle m'embrasse sur la joue, à quelques millimètres de mes lèvres, et me sourit. Ne sait-elle pas combien cela peut me faire souffrir à l'intérieur de mon cœur, de mon âme, de mon corps? Cela me rend malade de penser qu'à ce moment même, un autre garçon a ses mains posées sur elle. Que ses lèvres touchent les siennes. Je me secoue, penser  
à ça ne fera qu'alourdir ma douleur.  
  
Je me tourne vers l'endroit où elle était assise quelques temps  
plus tôt lorsque je m'aperçois que je fixe encore l'endroit où elle a disparu. Je remarque un morceau de parchemin sur son fauteuil et le prend.  
Il s'agit d'une lettre, venant d'elle.  
  
« _Mon cher Rémus,  
  
Je n'ai pas été moi-même ces temps-ci. Je ne le suis plus depuis Novembre en fait. Tous ces flirts, ces garçons stupides obsédés par qu'une  
seule chose. Tu dois te douter de ce que cela peut être. Je suis désol  
pour cela mon loup. J'ai failli à ma promesse, celle de ne jamais te blesser. Certes je l'ai fait involontairement, mais je l'ai tout de même  
fait.  
  
Les choses auraient été bien moins compliquées si je n'avais pas pris peur. Oui, moi Élizabeth Llenollyn ait été lâche. J'ai été effrayée par ce que j'ai aperçu dans tes yeux ce soir- là. J'y ai vu tout l'amour que tu me portes, que tu espères me voir ressentir. Ne le vois-tu pas? Mon  
cœur, mon âme et mon corps crient ton nom. Mon être tout entier est en  
manque de toi, il te réclame, il te désir.  
  
J'essaie d'oublier toutes ces émotions car j'en suis morte de peur.  
Je t'aime tant que ça me fait peur. Cet amour est tellement fort. Il me  
fait mal.  
  
Mais tu dois comprendre qu'en tant qu'Inactaka, ma mère et sa famille, doivent tout approuver. J'ai peur qu'ils ne t'acceptent pas, mon loup. C'est pourquoi j'essaie de t'éloigner de moi, mais ça ne fonctionne pas. Tu es partout dans mon esprit, dans mes rêves, de jour comme de nuit. Si je le pouvais, je renierais mes origines, mais on ne doit pas refuser ce  
qu'on est. C'est immoral.  
  
Cependant, aujourd'hui, je brave l'interdit. Je suis effrayée, mais je sais que tu es là pour moi et que tu le seras toujours. Si ma famille te  
désapprouve, ce sera leur perte car je refuse de renoncer à toi.  
  
Dès demain, je te promets de cesser de flirter et de me consacrer  
entièrement à toi, mon amour.  
  
Avec tout mon amour,  
  
Élizabeth _»  
  
Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine. Elle m'aime. Tout n'est pas  
perdu alors. Demain, je serai l'homme le plus heureux du monde.


	2. Souvenirs

Bonjour me revoilà, à la demande de Jamesie-cass et de gody avec un 2e chapitre. Au lieu de raconter ce qu'il se passe après, je vais vous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé avant le 1er chapitre. Je voulais garder un certain suspense et j'avais de l'inspiration pour avant et non après. Alors voici le résultat du dernier cours d'info de mon année scolaire.  
  
Merci à mes chers reviews; en ordre chronologique; flammula, Jamesie-cass (en passant, j'adore ta fic), Raphou, Alpo et gody.  
  
Aussi, message pour Aximilia, grouille-toi Rox à écrire de quoi, je ne t'attendrai pas 100 ans, ma vieille.  
  
Place au spectacle!

* * *

**Souvenirs**

****

****

Je me souviens de la première fois que je l'ai vue. Elle m'avait semblé si magnifique, si belle, si merveilleuse. En faisant de plus amples connaissances avec elle, mes pensées ce sont confirmées. Elle était tout ça et même plus encore. On dit que les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme, avec elle, c'est votre âme que vous y voyez.  
  
Ce jour-là, elle m'apparaissait si mystérieuse, du genre qui choisi avec soins ses amis. C'est James qui nous l'a présentée, à Sirius, Peter et moi. Il l'a connaissait depuis sa naissance, étant voisins. Elle aurait du se retrouvée à Poudlard, mais ses parents avaient divorcé, l'obligeant à déménager en Amérique avec sa mère, à rejoindre les Inactaka, son peuple. Elle a fait ses six premières années à Salem, l'école de sorcellerie là-bas. Elle ne s'est jamais très bien entendue avec sa mère, alors, avant sa dernière année, elle a dit à son père qu'elle aménageait chez lui.  
  
C'est cet été là que je l'ai rencontrée. Elle avait tout pour plaire, un corps à en tomber par terre d'émerveillement, de magnifiques et longs cheveux ondulés de la couleur de l'ébène, mais ce qui m'a le plus frappé, c'est ses yeux. Ils étaient d'un bleu assez rare, unique. On se sentait attiré par ce regard après seulement un coup d'œil. Ils étaient hypnotisant. Bien sûr, elle avait des défauts, mais tout dans sa personnalité se complétait. Son fort caractère se faisait pardonner par sa douceur innée, celle qu'elle utilise pour réconforter les gens. Vous ne voyez son mauvais caractère que lorsque vous menacez ou insultez ses amis ou elle. Plus rarement elle, car vous ne serez jamais capable de commettre un tel sacrilège. L'aura qu'elle dégage ne le permet tout simplement pas.  
  
Son aura, une autre chose qui m'a attirée. Il était doté d'une telle puissance. Une de celle qu'on ne voit qu'une seule fois dans sa vie. Il dégageait un certain respect, respect que vous ne pouviez que retourner.  
  
Vous me direz que tout cela semble irréel, j'avoue que cela peut mener à confusion, mais c'est que j'ai ressenti. J'ai eu le coup de foudre. Un éclair s'est abattu sur mon pauvre cœur et l'a donné à cette vision du paradis.  
  
À Poudlard, mon cœur s'est presque arrêté quand elle a été répartie à Gryffondor, comme la majorité des autres garçons de ma maison. C'est la première fois où je fus jaloux, vraiment jaloux. Bien sûr, j'ai déjà été amoureux, mais avec elle, c'était différent. Elle faisait tout réagir en moi par sa seule présence, même le loup. Lui aussi la désirait, et d'une manière pas tout à fait innocente. Heureusement, c'est moi qui aie le contrôle, sinon je lui aurais probablement sauté dessus et j'aurais ainsi perdu toutes mes chances de pouvoir la tenir un jour dans mes bras.  
  
Peu à peu, nous nous sommes rapprochés. Avant la pleine lune, elle me préparait chaque fois un petit quelque chose pour me remonter le moral, pour que j'oublis un moment ce qui m'attendait le soir. Chaque fois qu'elle se sentait nostalgique ou chagriné, je l'a prenait dans mes bras et chantait une chanson juste pour elle. Du moins, c'est ce qui s'est produit pendant deux mois. Jusqu'à ce soir fatidique, le soir où elle a vraiment regardé dans mes yeux pour la première fois.  
  
Le lendemain, elle n'était pas dans la salle commune à m'attendre comme tous les matins. Je ne me suis pas inquiété, mais lorsque je l'ai vu dans la grande salle en train de flirter avec une dizaine de garçons, toutes maisons confondues, mon cœur s'est brisé en milles miettes. Quand elle m'a vu, elle m'a juste souri avant de retourner à son troupeau de chiens errants. Elle n'a pas déjeuné avec moi ce matin-là, ni les suivants d'ailleurs.  
  
James et Sirius ont bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais je ne leur ai rien dit. Mon cœur ne le voulait pas, il ne voulait pas se confier à qui que ce soit, même à ses meilleurs amis. Je me confinais à nouveau dans ma solitude. Le loup solitaire à l'intérieur de moi était de retour. Je ne m'isolais pas vraiment des autres, en fait, je cachais ce que je ressentais, comme en première et deuxième année avant que les autres Maraudeurs ne découvrent ma vraie nature.  
  
Je ne pouvais pas avouer à James que j'étais amoureux de celle qu'il avait appris à considérer comme sa petite sœur. Il s'agit d'un crime contre l'amitié. C'est amoral d'aimer la petite sœur de son meilleur ami. **_(N.A. Je n'ai absolument rien contre les gens qui sortent avec le ou la meilleur(e) ami(e) de leur frère ou sœur. Je répète, j'ai rien contre)_** Beaucoup le font et n'en font pas de cas, mais moi je suis contre. Sirius me dirait de ne pas m'en faire car il n'y rien de mal, mais mon esprit me dirait qu'il a tort. Je suis resté longtemps dans cet état de négation.  
  
Les jours ont passés, puis les mois. Les choses entre elle et moi ne s'étaient toujours pas arrangées, elles avaient empirées même. Pendant ces quatre mois, elle s'est mise à sortir avec un garçon différent chaque soir. À chaque nouvelle proie, ma joie de vivre disparaissait peu à peu. J'ai bien essayé de l'oublier en sortant avec quatre ou cinq filles, mais une déesse comme elle, c'est inoubliable.  
  
Un jour, cinq mois avant la fin de l'année scolaire exactement, j'en ai eu assez, je souffrais trop du mal d'amour pour vivre encore ainsi, donc je suis allé voir James et je lui ai tout raconté. Il m'a écouté tout déblatérer sur ce qui me tracassait, sans m'interrompre une seule fois. Il m'a écouté sans me juger. Ça m'a fait un bien fou, pour la première fois depuis le mois de Novembre, je me suis senti libéré de tout tracas. James m'a donné tous les conseils qu'il pouvait, mais je n'ai retenu que le plus important. Il m'a dit de suivre mon cœur, peut importe les conséquences, peut importe si j'ai le cœur brisé, car de toute façon, juste la voir agir ainsi me fait affreusement mal. Il m'a dit autre chose aussi, quelque chose qui m'a fait réfléchir. Il m'a dit que si elle avait réagit comme ça, c'était parce qu'elle avait des sentiments pour moi, mais qu'elle avait peur. Peur de quoi? Peut-être ne serais-je jamais la réponse à cette question. James était allé discuté avec elle une semaine après ma révélation, mais il ne m'a rien dit. Sûrement lui a-t-elle fait jurer de garder le silence. Si c'est cela, alors je comprends très bien pourquoi il se tait.  
  
Un mois plus tard, je n'avais toujours pas exécuté le conseil de James. Chaque jour, chaque fois que je l'a voyait plus belle que jamais pour rejoindre son rendez-vous du jour, je repoussais l'échéance. Je le repoussais encore, encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce fameux soir où ma vie a fait un 180 degré vers le bonheur d'un amour compliqué, mais réciproque. 


	3. Une nouvelle vie

**Merci à tous ceux qui lisent ma fic et un remerciement spécial à ceux qui me disent ce qu'ils en pensent. Au fait, désolé pour mon délir sur l'espagnol!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

Une nouvelle vie

****

Lorsque je me réveille le lendemain matin, une sorte de léthargie m'habite. Un sentiment étrange, mais réconfortant en même temps. J'ai l'impression d'avoir des ailes et de flotter sur un petit nuage blanc. Je ne me rappelle pas pourquoi je suis si joyeux, si plein d'espoir. Je m'étire et me dirige vers la douche en jetant au passage un regard aux trois dormeurs. J'aimerais tellement être à leurs places, si paisibles.

C'est quand l'eau brûlante se met à couler sur mes muscles endormis par le sommeil que je découvre pourquoi je me sens si bien ce matin. C'est étrange lorsqu'on est plus habitué à ce genre de réveil. Après tellement de matins orageux, le soleil se lève enfin sur ma vie.

Je ne peux empêcher mes lèvres de s'étirer pour former un sourire heureux, un vrai. Elle m'aime! Je le sais à présent. Elle ne me l'a pas avoué verbalement, mais par écrit. C'est un début qui ne s'arrêtera sûrement pas là. Je ferme les yeux et son si beau visage apparaît dans mon esprit.

Je ferme l'eau et me sèche avant de m'habiller. Je fais ma toilette et sors, le sourire toujours collé au visage. James est réveillé à présent et quand il m'aperçoit souriant, il me sourit en retour et se lève pour se diriger vers la salle de bain à son tour. Je met les livres nécessaires pour la journée de cours dans mon sac et descend à la salle commune.

En arrivant aux pieds de l'escalier, je la repère immédiatement. Elle est assise dans un fauteuil près d'un livre sur les duels, un sujet dont elle raffole et dans lequel elle excelle. Je m'approche tranquillement en observant minutieusement chaque parcelle de son corps. Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'a manqué durant ces longs mois. La vie, sans l'avoir à mes côtés, m'a semblé si fade. Maintenant qu'elle est de retour à son ancien elle, la vie a reprise ses magnifiques couleurs vives.

Avant même que je ne lui adresse la parole, elle se met à me parler :

« Bonjour mon loup, dit-elle souriante. Bien dormi?

-oui, très bien et toi? je lui répond une fois l'étonnement passé.

-Merveilleusement » me donne-t-elle comme réponse en levant les yeux vers moi.

Comme chaque fois qu'elle me regarde dans les yeux, je reste tétanisé sur place. Tout d'un coup, elle se met à rire. Oh comme son rire m'a manqué! Elle ferme son livre en marquant la page, le remet dans son sac et puis se lève en déclarant qu'elle meurt de faim. Je la suis de bon cœur jusqu'à la Grande Salle où un vrai bon petit déjeuner nous attend.

Tout au long de la journée, nous avons discuté de choses et d'autres, mais jamais de hier soir. On aurait dit qu'elle rassemblait ses pensées, ce qu'elle me dirait ce soir, car maintenant je sais que cette discussion ce fera ce soir, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. Ce soir, je lui déclarerai mon amour pour la première fois en mots.

Il est onze heures maintenant, je suis assis près de la fenêtre et je l'attends. Comme chaque soir, mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent. Aujourd'hui, elle n'a séduit aucun garçon, ce soir, elle n'a aucun rendez-vous. Et pour cela, ce soir les étoiles me paraissent plus brillantes et magnifiques que jamais.

Soudain, je vois deux superbes iris bleus se refléter dans la fenêtre à travers le ciel étoilé. Elle est arrivée, elle est debout derrière moi. Elle s'est changée, elle porte maintenant des vêtements très révélateurs. Je l'observe attentivement, de ses yeux séducteurs à ses fines jambes si belles, en passant par son décolleté plongeant et ses hanches de déesse. Un vrai ange tombé du ciel.

« Tu sais mon loup, mes yeux sont situés plus haut que ça, me dit-elle avec un sourire amusé en s'assoyant en face de moi.

-La manière dont tu es habillé ne m'en donne pas tellement le choix, ma belle, je lui réplique pas honteux pour un sous de m'être fait prendre.

-Tu n'aimes pas ma tenue? Je l'ai mise spécialement pour toi, mon loup, me demande-t-elle d'un ton charmeur en s'approchant de moi, à la façon d'un prédateur, car c'est comme ça qu'elle agit, elle joue les prédatrices et moi la proie.

-Quitte ton mode séducteur, mi seductora. **(Ma charmeuse ou ma séductrice)** Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'habillerais comme ça juste pour moi. Je ne suis qu'un pauvre idiot totalement éperdu de toi. Te voir si charmeuse envers moi me fait plus de mal que de bien, donc cesse ton jeu, s'il te plaît, je me délivre le cœur.

-Perdón, mi amor. Soy verdaderamente sentirlo. Por favor, perdón me mi horrible comportamiento, mi lobo. **(Désolé, mon amour. Je suis vraiment désolé. S'il te plaît, pardonne-moi mon horrible comportement, mon loup.)(N.A. ne comptez pas les fautes pour l'espagnol, j'ai suivi des cours à l'école pendant 1 an seulement.)** me demande-t-elle pardon dans un espagnol parfait, qu'elle utilise quand elle est honteuse d'elle-même.

-Oh mi ángel ! **(Mon ange)** Je sais que tu es désolée, mais tu m'as brisé le cœur, mi corazón. **(Mon cœur)(N.A. j'adore ce mot là, corazón, ça sonne si bien à mes oreilles.)** Je t'aimais tellement et je t'aime toujours autant. J'ai eu le coup de foudre pour toi, mi bonita. **(Ma belle)** Tu me rends fou. Tu fais réagir le loup en moi, tellement fort que si je ne me retenais pas, je te sauterais dessus. Te quero, mi ángel, **(Je t'aime, mon ange)** je déclare enfin complètement en la regardant dans les yeux.

-C'est vrai ? me murmure-t-elle à l'oreille en se plaçant sur moi, ses genoux de chaque côté de mes hanches. Alors dans ce cas, cela ne te dérangera pas que je te dise cela ? ...Miono cuetro ne batto quelo porto. Miono amo vibro quen te prenso. Me lovo quen tueo, miono lueno. **(Mon cœur ne bat que pour toi. Mon âme ne vibre qu'en ta présence. Je n'aime que toi, mon loup. (N.A.Ma langue inventée, l'Inactaka))** »

Immédiatement après m'avoir dit ces mots dans sa langue maternelle, l'Inactaka, elle m'embrasse avec une passion contenue depuis trop longtemps. Dès que je sens sa langue caresser la mienne, je vois des feux d'artifices exploser dans ma tête et j'oublis tout. J'oublis qu'elle m'a brisé le cœur, j'oublis qu'elle est comme la petite sœur de James, j'oublis le monde qui m'entoure, ... Je perds toute raison et m'abandonne pleinement à la sensation de ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Tout doucement, elle s'écarte de moi, les yeux fermés, comme savourant ce tendre moment. Moi aussi j'ai les yeux fermés et nos fronts sont appuyés l'un contre l'autre. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle ouvre de nouveau les yeux et me dit ces mots entre deux baisers qu'elle dépose à la base de mon cou.

« J'ai...écrit...à ma...grand-mère...à propos...de nous...À mon...retour...de voyage,...tu devras...venir...avec moi...chez les...Inactaka...pour qu'on...obtienne...l'approbation...de ma...famille. »

J'hoche simplement la tête avant de savourer la douceur de ses baisers contre ma peau. Maintenant, je sais que je suis l'homme le plus heureux et le plus chanceux du monde, car je l'ai elle. À cette pensée, mon Élizabeth s'empare une nouvelle fois de mes lèvres, scellant ainsi un avenir réservé qu'à nous deux.


	4. Graduation

**Salut, me voilà avec mon tout dernier chapitre de "Les désirs du coeur" et je tiens à vous dire que c'est le dernier. En ce moment, j'ai une toute autre fic de commencer. Il s'agit d'une histoire qui avancera selon votre souhait. C'est-à-dire que c'est vous qui choisirez ce qu'il arrivera par la suite dans un sondage. Son nom est "Une mystérieuse jeune fille". Pour le moment, il n'y a pas grand monde qui m'aide, ce qui entraîne un retard pour le premier chapitre qui est en cours de création. Désolé pour ce qui est de mon autre fic, celle que j'ai en commun avec Aximilia, mais nous sommes débordées en ce moment, donc un peu de patience pour le peu de monde qui la lise. C'est du travail le secondaire 5 en milieu privée, croyer moi! **

**Donc, tout ça pour dire que ceci est le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Merci de l'avoir lu, je vous en suis très reconnaissante.**

**Adios Amigos! Je vous adore tous!**

**Summer-cat75**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 4 - Graduation

Quatre mois que le bonheur est à ma porte. Quatre mois que je sors avec la plus belle fille de l'école en secret. Quatre mois que j'arbore la rencontre avec son père au moment de la graduation. J'ai peur aussi que les autres Maraudeurs le prennent mal que je leur ai caché quelque chose d'aussi grand. J'ai l'intention de leur révéler ce soir, après le dîner. (N.A. Ou souper, chez nous au Québec) Nous avons l'intention de nous faire une soirée entre nous, pour notre dernier soir à Poudlard. Demain, nous graduons et les choses ne seront plus comme avant. Après-demain, mon Élizabeth et James partent en voyage pour un mois. Si je ne leur dis pas aujourd'hui, il sera trop tard. C'est sûr qu'elle pourrait lui dire elle, mais je veux leur annoncer moi-même.

Il est six heures passé quand nous remontons à la tour. J'aperçois ma déesse me faire un clin d'œil et un magnifique sourire en signe d'encouragement, avant de monter dans son dortoir. Une fois à l'intérieur, James m'observe attentivement et remarque mon air crispé. Je crois qu'il se doute de quelque chose. Je le sais au sourire en coin qu'il m'accorde.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Lunard. Tu as mon approbation tant et si longtemps que tu ne lui brises pas le cœur, me dit-il avec un faux ton menaçant.

-Hein? De quoi tu parles? » lui demande Sirius, complètement dépassé.

James tourne la tête vers lui et se met à le fixer d'une étrange manière.

« Ce que tu peux être aveugle mon pauvre Patmol, déclare Potter, les yeux toujours sur son ami.

-Quoi? commence à s'énerver Black.

-N'as-tu pas remarquer quelque chose de différent dans le comportement de notre cher Lunard ces quelques quatre derniers mois? Lui demande son meilleur ami.

-Maintenant que tu en parles, Cornedrue, c'est vrai qu'il semble flotter sur un petit nuage pour je ne sais quelle raison, dit pensif, Sirius.

-La raison est très simple Patmol, elle rend fou notre Rémus par un simple regard, un simple geste, au moindre contact physique, réplique le premier jeune homme.

-Oh! Je vois! Un corps à en baver d'envie, une poitrine bien juteuse, de longs cheveux noirs soyeux, de pénétrants yeux bleu nuit. La seule fille qui ait le pouvoir de hanter ses nuits et son cœur. Est-ce que c'est ça? continue le second jeune homme.

-Absolument, cher collègue. Notre ami, ici présent, a réussi à mettre le grappin sur la belle Inactaka, l'intouchable Élizabeth Llenollyn. Chapeau mon vieux! Me félicite le « frère » de ma dulcinée.

-Je suis là vous savez? Alors ne faites pas comme si j'étais invisible » maugrée-je dans mon coin.

À ce commentaire, mes deux faux frères s'écroulent par terre en rigolant comme des damnés. Ce qu'ils peuvent être stupides parfois. Qu'ils meurent étouffés ces deux-là, pour le moment, ça m'est égal. Je me tourne vers Peter, le seul qui n'ait rien dit encore, avec un regard interrogateur. Au début, il ne comprend pas trop le message que j'essaie de lui passer, puis un éclair de compréhension traverse ses yeux. Il hoche finalement la tête positivement. Ils ne m'en veulent pas. Je suis soulagé. Les deux idiots cessent de rire maintenant et Sirius sort notre buffet de cochonneries, tandis que James fouille les tiroirs à la recherche de nos vieux albums photos. Là était le but de notre petite soirée, nous remémorer nos sept années passées à Poudlard. N'importe quoi pour oublier que demain, je serai jugé.

* * *

Lorsque je me réveille le lendemain matin, j'ai un énorme nœud coincé dans la gorge. C'est le jour J, J comme jugement. C'est aujourd'hui que le père de mon ange décidera s'il me juge apte à rendre heureuse sa fille. Le poids d'un corps et le doux contact des lèvres d'une inconnue sur les miennes finissent de me ramener à la réalité et de me calmer. Je reconnaîtrais cette odeur entre mille, c'est la sienne, celle de mon aimée. Je laisse mes yeux fermés pour savourer cet instant de bonheur.

« Tu sais, il va bien falloir que tu te lèves, mon loup, me dit-elle en chuchotant. Tu ne veux tout de même pas manquer ta propre graduation.

-Encore quelques minutes, mi corazón. Je me sens trop bien comme ça, avec toi, pour me lever », je plaide en l'attirant un peu plus vers moi, les yeux toujours fermés.

Elle rie, j'adore son doux rire mélodieux. À chaque fois, il me tétanise. C'est irrémédiable! Ses cheveux me chatouillent le visage. Elle me laisse vingt minutes pour me préparer. Elle me nargue, elle le sait et elle adore ça. À contrecoeur, j'ouvre les yeux et me perd dans ses deux lacs d'azur. Encore là, elle me coupe le souffle. Elle est si belle! C'est fou ce que je peux aimer cette fille.

Elle me prend la main et me force à me lever, pour ensuite me pousser dans la salle de bain en me promettant une séance de câlins plus tard.

Lorsque je sors de la douche dix minutes plus tard, habillé seulement d'une serviette maladroitement attachée à ma taille, je la vois assise sur mon lit, mes vêtements propres choisis spécialement pour la graduation à côté d'elle. Je sens le loup en moi se réveiller, la désirer et il n'y a pas que lui. La voir si désirable, si belle à ce moment précis ne fait que renforcir ma vision d'elle en tant que déesse.

Elle affiche un petit sourire aguicheur et me dit qu'il reste encore deux heures avant la cérémonie, qu'elle m'a réveillé en avance parce qu'elle voulait m'avoir pour elle seule un peu plus et qu'elle a demandé aux autres garçons de partir. Ils ne se sont pas fait priés, il paraît. Je crois surtout qu'ils voulaient voir leurs belles, ou pour Sirius, une de ses belles. Elle se lève, prend les vêtements pour ensuite les déposer sur ma malle et puis, elle s'approche de moi, une intense lueur dans ses beaux yeux bleus. Je reste là, immobile, trop tétanisé pour bouger. Elle pose ses mains autour de mon cou et dépose ses douces lèvres affamées sur les miennes. S'il vous plaît, qu'elle cesse, car si elle continue, je ne réponds plus de moi! Malgré mes protestations intérieures, je la laisse faire et elle continue plus intensément. Tranquillement, elle dirige sa bouche vers mon cou, mon point faible principal. Je l'encercle de mes bras et la soulève. Automatiquement, elle place ses jambes autour de mes hanches. Totalement absorbé dans ses baisers, je ne m'aperçois pas tout de suite de la direction que prennent ses mains. Je reprends un peu plus conscience lorsque je sens quelque chose effleurer la région de mon bas-ventre. Je frissonne à son contact. Inconsciemment, je l'entraîne vers mon lit et la dépose délicatement dessus. Rapidement, elle prend les rênes. À partir du moment où elle enleva ses vêtements, je fus victime d'un intense plaisir qui dura une bonne heure et demie.

* * *

Quand je me réveille plus tard, il ne reste que quinze minutes avant l'arrivée des parents. Je tâte les couvertures à la recherche de ma bien-aimée. Comme je m'en doutais, elle n'y est plus. Sûrement partie depuis quelques minutes déjà. Résigné, je me lève, m'habille et prend la direction du parc, là où nous devons accueillir nos familles.

Dès que je pose le pied sur l'herbe verte, on me saute dessus. J'éloigne un peu mon agresseur pour m'apercevoir qu'il s'agit de Catherine, ma sœur aînée. Je lève les yeux et je vois ma mère, mon père et mon frère s'approcher de moi en souriant. Le moment suivant, je suis entraîné dans les bras familiaux. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois Élizabeth dans les bras de son père. Ma mère le remarque en suivant mon regard et affiche un sourire radieux.

« Dis-moi, mon chéri, elle a un nom? »me demande-t-elle en s'échappant des bras de tout le monde.

Face aux regards inquisiteurs des miens après avoir entendu la question, je me mets à rougir.

« De quoi parles-tu, maman, questionne ma sœur.

-N'avez-vous pas remarquer où le regard de notre louveteau se dirigeait ? s'enquiert-t-elle.

-Non, pas du tout, répond mon frère, de plus en plus curieux.

-Où regardait-il, ma chérie? Ajoute mon père en regardant chaque fille à proximité.

-Celle avec la robe blanche sans bretelle et les cheveux noirs légèrement frisés. Est-ce elle, Rémus? Pointe ma mère à mon père.

-Oui maman, c'est elle que je regardais, je soupire en levant les yeux vers le ciel.

-Tu as beaucoup de goût, frérot », s'exclame mon frère aîné en me donnant une tape sur le dos.

Quand je redirige mon regard vers ma déesse, elle s'approche de nous en compagnie de son père. À nouveau, l'appréhension m'habite. La peur forme un nœud dans ma poitrine. Je sens mon rythme cardiaque augmenter dans mes veines. Elle est maintenant à la hauteur de mes parents et leur adresse la parole, ainsi qu'à mon frère et à ma sœur. Moi, je reste immobile, la crainte au ventre. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois le père d'Élizabeth s'avancer vers moi.

Pendant l'heure qui suit, nous discutons de choses et d'autres, mais principalement de la relation qui nous unit mon ange et moi. Bientôt, il est temps de prendre place sur les chaises aménagées devant une scène, dans le parc de Poudlard. Je frissonne lorsque je sens mon aimée me prendre la main, lorsque je sens ce si doux contact. Durant les heures qui suivirent, je me sentis comme sur un petit nuage, mais j'écoutai tout de même les discours.

* * *

J'ai le cœur en mille miettes en ce moment. Pourquoi? Parce que aujourd'hui, mon adorée part pour un mois avec James. Un long mois sans elle. Sirius me dit que je suis un cas désespéré. Je l'avoue, j'en suis un. Si je le suis, c'est parce que je brûle d'amour pour elle, parce que je suis incapable de vivre si elle n'est pas près de moi. Elle a promis d'écrire et je sais qu'elle le fera, mais j'aurai tout de même ce sentiment atroce de vide. Au moins, je sais que les retrouvailles en voudront la peine.

* * *

Trois années ont passé depuis notre graduation. Ma rencontre avec les Inactaka s'est très bien passée et j'ai été immédiatement accepté par eux. J'en ai sauté de joie. Élizabeth et moi sommes maintenant mariés depuis bientôt un an et nous attendons avec impatience la venue de notre premier enfant. Une petite fille selon les dires de « mi ángel ». Ce fait ne la rend que plus belle et plus merveilleuse. Elle m'est plus précieuse encore. Ou plutôt elles. Je suis au comble du bonheur malgré cette ombre maléfique qui plane en Angleterre. Je ne suis pas le seul, James aussi va être père. Il s'est mis à danser la « macarena » quand il a appris que sa Lily chérie attendait son enfant. Moi, je me suis mis à pleurer tellement j'étais heureux.

**Flash Back**

Quel malheur d'être lycanthrope! Personne ne veut engager un loup-garou! Heureusement que j'ai ma déesse, sinon je ne serais plus de ce monde depuis longtemps. J'en suis là dans mes idées noires lorsque je sens une paire de bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille et de douces lèvres caresser la base de mon cou. Elle a senti que j'étais sur les nerfs, je le sais, car c'est la manière qu'elle utilise pour me calmer. À chaque fois, je fonds comme du beurre à son contact, retrouvant mon calme habituel. Je me retourne et la presse contre moi. C'est plus fort que moi, j'ai besoin de la sentir sur ma peau dans ces moments-là. Cependant, aujourd'hui je sens quelque chose de différent autour d'elle, quelque chose qui a changé. Je me recule quelque peu et la regarde dans ses yeux bleus qui me font perdre tous mes moyens à chaque croisement. J'y vois une lueur, une lueur de bonheur. Elle m'entraîne vers le salon et m'assit dans le fauteuil. Après, elle prend place sur mes genoux. Doucement, elle s'empare de mes mains et les dépose sur son ventre. Elle appuie ensuite sa tête contre mon épaule et se met à me murmurer à l'oreille les mots qui me marqueront pour les prochains mois à venir.

« Miono lueno, me avo quielquio chioso ate diro. Me soyo entreno de poryo tiono infanto enme. Me lovo tueo tilmente. » ( Mon loup, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Je suis en train de porter ton enfant en moi. Je t'aime tellement.)

Je reste figé quelques secondes avant de recommencer à respirer normalement. Je prends finalement pleinement conscience de ces mots et la serre un peu plus fortement contre moi, en versant des larmes de bonheur.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime tellement, mon ange. » je lui murmure en retour en la serrant très fort dans mes bras, les larmes coulant encore plus à présent.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Je m'en rappelle comme si cette journée s'était déroulée hier et je ne l'oublierai pas de sitôt. Ma vie ne s'annonce que plus magnifique. J'en suis certain, je suis un homme comblé et le plus heureux sur terre.

**Fin**


End file.
